


Xeranthemum

by glassmountain



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmountain/pseuds/glassmountain
Summary: Are you yourself?





	Xeranthemum

Petals. With every breath, more stream out your mouth. The colour of soft sakura. It would be beautiful were it not frightening.

Your (ugly) fingers reach out to brush them. The petals vanish within the next second. There are no flowers growing in your lungs, only the disillusions you can't snap out of, and the overwhelming scent of sulphur as you bleed out.

You are dead. You have always been dead. You will always be dead.

 

(the press is not fast enough.)

 

Vinegar. You would drink it if you had a mouth. But you do not exist, not within these strained fibres of the mortal coil. Nobody really exists in this purgatory, this self-made hell that may as well be a product of your mind.

Your (useless) eyes search for a star amongst the expanse of bruises that make up the skyline. They find only darker places in the darkness. How terrible. How awful. How terribly awful.

You do not exist. You have never existed. You never will exist.

 

(will the detective mourn your absence?)

 

Love. There is none of it left inside of you. Every ounce has been squished out of you, every drop of affection you felt for him. You are alone with the thoughts inside your head, and isn't that the most terrifying thing of all?

Your (worthless) body feels nothing and everything. The weight of the world rests upon you, and it is featherlight. You and your self-inflicted scars and head with too many things it could never say are all that is left.

You are alone. You have always been alone. You will always be alone.

 

(and you know you'll wake back up in the same classroom with the same walls.)

 

It touches you. 

You scream.

 

and

you

stop.

 

(and you sit up at a desk in a button up jacket like nothing ever happened.)


End file.
